Flying Foward
by LoonyMoony1396
Summary: Sequel to 'On the Other Hand! R&R please! this is part of books 5-6! Hermione become part of the DA and knows that Draco can't join. But will him joining the inquestial squad change him completely?
1. The House of Black

A/N: Thank all of you so much for reading 'On the Other Hand' and now reading 'Flying Forward'! I loved all of your reviews so much; it made me so happy and excited to start the sequel as fast as I could! I don't think that I will write super long chapters and I think that the longest might be 2,000. I would love to write long chapters but I just don't have the time to do so. I will write a semi-long chapter for this one so that you know what is going on here. I hope that you enjoy this sequel to 'On the Other Hand'. I'm also thinking of getting a beta for this story, if you would like to beta for my story please tell me so in the review box, of which I am hoping you will be pressing and reviewing already. Well I want you to enjoy please, and review! Thanks again!

Hermione P.O.V

The summer was leaving Hermione to fast, she felt as if the air were pushing her along without her consent. She wanted to stay forever in the wonderful summer that she had the summer of her Fourth year. She was 15 years old now and would be starting back for school soon with her steady boyfriend Draco. She and Draco had spent most of the summer together, and she had many laughs when he came to visit her at her adopted Muggle family and their muggle appliances. They had even been contacted by Dumbledore to go to the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. It was really Sirius's house but he didn't mind all the company that was brought because of that. But in a few short days Harry would be here, then two days after that, they would be on their way to school.

Draco's parents had been inducted into the Order and were spies for them. They brought back information on Voldemort's plans along with her Professor, Professor Snape. Hermione didn't think that a lot of the Order trusted Draco's parents for awhile, that was until one of the times that Lucius Malfoy and Remus went out on one of their missions and Draco's father ended up saving Remus. Hermione didn't know the specific details and neither did any of the other 'children'. Of course, not even Fred and George knew and they were of age!

Hermione had spent most of her time at Headquarters with Ginny and Lavender, all of them avoiding Mrs. Weasley as often as they could so that they wouldn't have to go and clean the rest of the house. Their room was spotless because Hermione couldn't stand the thought of sleeping in something so dirty. She was surprised when she saw that Kreacher, Sirius' house elf did nothing but mutter about his dead mistress and take the Black family heirlooms. Of course, she didn't think that he should be there to begin with and there were times when he would be quite awful to her. He would call her Mudblood and just be down right dreadful.

Even though there was sure to be darkness to follow Hermione's great happiness, she couldn't help but only see the happy things around her at the moment. Her life just seemed to full to the brim with happy thoughts, and even the dark moments wouldn't bring her down. She felt as if she were flying forward into something that she wasn't sure that she would like. Because even underneath all her bubbly happiness, there was still a deep, dark fear that very soon, something bad was going to happen. Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms encircle her waist.

"Hello Beautiful," Draco said spinning her around and giving her a kiss. She smiled into the kiss. Draco didn't stay at Headquarters like he did but he would visit almost everyday to see her.

"Hey yourself Handsome," Hermione replied happily. They were both smiling and Hermione decided that she was hungry for some lunch. "Would you like some lunch, I'm just on my way down there myself."

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry right now, but I will accompany a pretty lady downstairs. Then hopefully she would be so kind as to come visit with me?" Draco said. It had been a two weeks since she had been to the manor to visit, and she would love to go and see the beautiful place. Her aunt Bellatrix had moved out and it was believed that Draco was trying to bring Hermione to Voldemort's side in the war. That was the way to keep up appearances for the Malfoys.

"That sounds wonderful!" Hermione said excited at the prospect of being able to roam Draco's grounds without fear of someone else overhearing what they had to say.

"Great, let's get you fed and then we'll be off. We'll have to use the floo network though, I hope you don't mind."

"It'll be perfectly fine." Hermione said, then the door to the girl's room flew open to expose Ginny standing there.

"Harry's here. Dementors attacked him along with his cousin. He's being held for trial tomorrow, the Order's now having a meeting if you two would like to come and listen." Ginny said out of breath. Hermione looked at Draco with panic in her eyes and then quickly followed Ginny out of the door, Draco following along behind them. They made it to the staircase and Fred, George, Lavender, Ron, and Harry were already standing and listening to an expendable ear. Hermione quickly went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Glad you're here Harry," Hermione whispered before trying to hear what the Order was saying, but it was all fuzzy and they couldn't hear real well. Suddenly the line went dead like a telephone line would. "They must have put up protective charms around the room so we couldn't overhear what they were saying. I know that they put up more since last time but I wouldn't have thought that they would have broken your ears guys." Hermione said to Fred and George. They nodded looking at the ear.

They had continued their Owl Ordering system with their address from an untraceable address. They were continuously trying out their new products.

"We'll just have to fix them right up won't we Georgy?" Fred said looking at George who nodded.

"Might as well get a move on, there won't be anything interesting until they come out of the meeting and we might be able to hear some snippets of good information." George said and they made their way back up to the room that they shared.

"You'll be sleeping with me mate, our room is the one up on the next floor to the right." Ron said to Harry and everyone started to split up. Depite the fact that she wanted to go with Draco back to his house, she wanted to learn about Harry's encounter. Draco seemed to realize that and just went with her when she followed the boys and Ginny and Lavender up the stairs to the boy's room.

There wasn't much room in there for them to fit comfortably so they were all rather squished together while Harry retold his story.

"It's horrible that you have to go to the trial tomorrow, they can't convict you though. I've read about it and you were using a defense against them and you should be safe. You'll be alright though Harry." Hermione said in a rush.

"So what have you lot been doing lately?" Harry said… almost bitterly.

"Not much, been stuck in here most of the time. All of us have, except Hermione who gets to go to Draco's house." Lavender said.

"Come off it Lavender! Draco's invited you lot as well, you didn't have to be stuck her the whole time." Hermione said indignantly.

"What, so we could watch you two snog the whole time?" Lavender demanded then with a loud crack, Fred and George popped into the already overstuffed rooom.

"If you all are done with your petty fighting," Fred started.

"Then you'd better come downstairs to hear some news of what the meeting was about," George finished.

"We think it was about you." They said in union looking at Harry.

"Why does everything always have to be about me?" Harry said a small smile on his lips.

"Way to feed his already overstuffed ego boys," Ginny said laughing from the doorway. "It's as bout as overstuffed as this room. How did you all fit in there?" Everyone laughed and started to follow out after Harry exclaimed, "Hey!" in an undignified voice.

By the time that everyone had gotten downstairs, most everyone had left.

"Lunch dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the kitchen doorway. "It might be a little while before I'm able to finish it up, but I will have it finished soon." Mrs. Weasley said with a worn out smile.

"I'll help you if you'd like Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said smiling and Mrs. Weasley's smile was quickly restored.

"Thank you deary." Mrs. Weasley said and her and Hermione went into fix lunch.


	2. Visits of Sorts

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews! I really get motivated to write when I get them and I'm likely to update faster when I have more reviews. I am so happy, I just got 100 reviews for 'On the Other Hand' and I'd like to thank ****loveloganlerman****for being the 100****th**** reviewer! Alright enojoy!**

"Mail's here!" Hermione heard from downstairs, it was Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had totally forgotten, the Hogwarts' start of term letters were coming today, and then the day after tomorrow they were going to Hogwarts again! She rushed down the stairs, leaving Ginny and Lavender in the dust as she went to see the school books that she would need. "Oh, Hermione dear, here you go."

Hermione was so excited to rip open her letter, it was even bigger this year and heavier. Something dropped to the ground as she pulled out the papers. She bent down to pick it up and screamed.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley started and Mrs. Black's portrait started to yell to the world. The boys ran down the stairs quickly and the adult males came in from the kitchen, all had their wands out.

"What is it?" Remus demanded. Hermione turned red, she hadn't meant to make such a racket, she was just surprised. She held out her brand new prefects badge out for him to see, her whole face still burning with embarrassment. Remus nodded and he, Sirius, and Lucius all went back into the kitchen. Draco snorted along with Ron. Harry just shook his head.

"You can't have been really surprised Hermione, could you?" Harry asked.

"I," Hermione started then held her head up proudly, "I can be as surprised as I would like to be Harry. It's not like I meant for the whole house to go nuts."

"Let's just get our mail while we're down here," Ron said and took his letter from his mom and the rest of the boys took their letters, along with the girls who had just arrived. With a pop, Fred and George were there as well. Everyone started to tear open his or her letters; Ron suddenly went quite white while Draco gave a smirk. Lavender gave a little yelp.

"What is it?" Hermione demanded to all of them. Draco just smirked at her then looked down at what Ron and Lavender had in their hands.

"Looks like we'll all be prefects together." Draco said still smirking.

"Well that'll be just great!" Hermione said and Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Ron.

"Oh Ronnykins! That'll make everyone in the family! Your father will be so proud!"

"What are Fred and I, chopped liver?" George said indignantly.

"I mean except you two of course, but right now we're congratulating Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said brushing them off. "We'll have to get you new robes, we got Percy a new owl of course but, you've already got one."

"Actually mom, can I get a new broom? I don't mean anything expensive, just a new Cleansweep." Ron said. Mrs. Weasley seem to think it over.

"We'll think about it." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Hermione, would you like to go celebrate at my house, I mean all of you are invited of course." Draco said looking at everyone, Ginny seemed to mull it over and nodded.

"Come on guys, it'll be a chance to get out of this hole, and we can leave those two love birds by themselves while we go searching around Draco's giant house." Ginny said smiling. Harry went up to her and slipped his hand around her waist and nodded.

"Sounds better than spending another day here. Plus, it'll probably be our last chance." Harry said and everyone agreed. They all started towards the fireplace where they took a hand full of floo-powder and shouted nice and clearly, "Malfoy Manor!" and found themselves in the parlor of Malfoy manor.

"Draco!" They all heard when they entered, it was Bellatrix LeStrange. She had come to visit and the only one who was there was Draco's mother Narcissa. Draco quickly told everyone to go back to which they all did quickly and much more quietly.

"Draco I'm not leaving you and we already have a cover for me to be here." Hermione said defiantly and by the way that Draco seemed to look tired; he knew that Hermione was not going to give in that easily. Verney appeared in the doorway.

"Master, Mistress Bella is here and she wants to see you now," Verney said then looked at Hermione. His whole face lifted into a look of horror, Verney knew the real story of where Draco and Lucius would go but he would die before he told anyone. "Master can not have Miss Hermione here today! Miss Hermione needs to leave! Mistress Bella can't see her!" Verney said looking troubled and looking quickly back to the door.

"Hermione has her cover story and we are well prepared to use that story. She won't leave, though I wish she would so we wouldn't have to go through difficulties." Draco said to Verney.

"Draco!" Bellatrix yelled again and this time it was closer.

"I will not hide." Hermione stated loudly.

"Why must you make everything so bloody difficult Hermione?" Draco asked in an impatient voice, "Coming Aunt Bella, I was just directing Verney to take a friend to my room." He yelled. Hermione glared daggers at him while Verney pulled at her hand to take her along before Bellatrix came in.

"Verney you may let go of me now, Draco will have a surprise waiting for him later though." Hermione said following behind Verney towards Draco's room, but she was barely four steps before she heard a screech.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Bellatrix yelled, coming into the doorway or the parlor which was directly opposite of Hermione.

"I happen to be here for Draco." Hermione snapped before she could help herself, she was still full of hurt and anger at Bellatrix, so much in fact that her hand twitched towards her wand. She barely restrained herself though, only with the thought that she could be expelled if she were to use magic.

"I am telling her how wonderful it would be if she could come to the Dark Lord's side now that he is back Aunt Bella. She has been considering joining his forces, just as I have." Draco said smoothly intervening. Bellatrix's face contorted into a mocking smirk.

"So I see that you do have my blood in you. Come, you will come with me, along with Draco to learn what it is like to _really_ be one of the Dark Lord's servants." Bellatrix leered. An owl suddenly came in through a window, in it a red envelope that looked strangely like a Howler. The owl came and dropped the letter at Hermione's feet and flew off.

"Bloody hell they found me!" Hermione said, using this distraction to look at Draco in 'fear'. "Draco get me out of here!" Hermione yelled as the Howler burst open to reveal Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you have left his house without permission and I just bet that you are with that _Malfoy _boy! When you get home I swear that you will be in-" But it was cut off by Hermione running over to Draco and yelling, "Draco get me out of this bloody house! Mrs. Weasley is going to kill me! Especially since I was with you!"

Draco nodded and pushed her towards the fireplace.

"Hermione just go before she gets even more mad, we will talk this over later." Draco said sternly.

"Oh no Draco, you are coming with me." Hermione said with stone hard eyes saying that she would not take no for an answer. "You may tell your Aunt that you have other business, but you are not leaving me to deal with this by myself."

"But-"

"Draco Malfoy I swear you are not leaving me to the wrath of that woman by myself." Hermione said and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the fireplace. "And you are going first." Hermione said, unsure of what to say where to go.

"Fine, but if I have to face that bloody woman one more time," He threatened, then shouted, "Zabini Manor!" as he threw down his floo-powder.

"Why are you going there?" Bellatrix demanded at her before she herself had a chance to use the floo.

"Because I'm hiding, I'm not going straight there or she will know I've been here and I've gotten her Howler, are you really that stupid?" Hermione said then threw the floo-powder down before she heard Bellatrix's answer, but not before she saw a flash of color. "Zabini Manor!"

She arrived coughing in Blaise's library with Draco right in front of her standing beside a confused looking Blaise.

"No time to explain, I've got to get to the Weasley's home," Hermione said still coughing from the ashes, all this traveling through the fireplaces was really starting to hurt her lungs. She turned around and yelled, "The House of Black!" And spun again through the fireplaces. She landed and stepped out of the fireplace coughing in Sirius' house and the whole bunch of people who were usually there were surrounding her in the sitting room. Draco came right behind her through the fireplace.

"Hermione are you alright?" Draco asked quickly as Hermione continued to cough. She had too much ash in her lungs and she couldn't stop coughing. It was then that Hermione remembered the flash of light. Bellatrix had done this.

"No-Bellatrix-spell-can't-breathe!" Hermione gasped out between coughs.

"Somebody come over and help!" Draco said huridly and Remus quickly picked her up.

"She needs Saint Mungo's." Was all Remus said then pulled out his wand. "Molly, you may bring the kids if you would like but I need to take Hermione now." Mrs. Weasley nodded but Draco grabbed Remus' arm and Remus nodded. "I'm taking Draco along, tell Lucius where he is when he makes it back."

Remus spun on the spot and they were squeezed into tight nothingness, no sound nothing. Then the air became real again and Hermione was still coughing. There in front of them was the broken down store that was Saint Mungo's.

Remus quickly stepped through the 'glass' and they came to the front office of Saint Mungo's. the nurse behind the counter stood up and gasped at Hermione.

"What happened to her?"


	3. Saint Mungos

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July! Enjoy! Don't forget to review! (: **

Hermione was brought straight to a room with light blue walls and white trim. But her coughing wouldn't allow her to see the details. She knew that it was a spell that Bellatrix did, and she wasn't all that surprised. She felt a pressure on her hand and saw that it was Draco. A doctor was there beside her on the other side working an incantation over her. Her coughing fit stopped all of the sudden, but her lungs still felt as if they were being squeezed tightly.

"I…can't breathe…" Hermione gasped out and she blacked out.

Draco P.O.V.

Hermione's hand went limp in Draco's and he looked quickly up at the doctor.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco demanded. The doctor looked worried and tried another spell, which didn't work.

"I'm not sure but I need you and Mr. Lupin to leave the room." The doctor said and pressed the button for a nurse to come in, immediately three nurses came in the room. Draco wouldn't budge from Hermione's side.

"Come on Draco, there's nothing for us to do while she's here." Remus said softly, but Draco just shook his head no. He wasn't going to leave Hermione's side, especially knowing that she wouldn't have left his side if the positions were reversed.

"I'm sorry Remus but I'm not leaving." Draco said. The nurses nodded in sympathy and said nothing more to him. "She was messing around with experimental spells, she didn't mean to do this to herself." Draco said for a way of explanation of how Hermione came to be in this state.

"Oh, dear," A nurse said.

"We'll get started immediately, she will need to go to intensive care and you will not be able to follow." The doctor said and they wheeled Hermione out on a stretcher and through the doors, Hermione's hand ripped out of Draco's.

4 hours later

Hermione P.O.V

Everything felt heavier than normal, like she had a weight on her chest. But at least now she could breathe. She opened her eyes to a brightly lit room with all of the Weasley family behind Draco. He was there, holding her hand again. She let out a shaky giggle.

"You never give up do you?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Draco looked up into her face and smiled a smile of relief.

"I could say the same for you." He muttered then kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Thank you." She said looking around the room at everyone; Remus was in the corner out of the way of everyone, "Especially you Remus. I think you might have saved my life."

"All in a days work I suppose. They say you'll be able to leave in another hour, once your fully restored. The cover up is that you were practicing some spells and this one back fired on you." Remus said smiling and walking up closer and out of the shadows.

"How did this all happen? I know that Bellatrix sent the spell but…" Hermione said in her normal voice, the weight on her chest lifting. She was feeling stronger already.

"Actually, we were all wondering if you could tell us that part," Ron said almost nervously.

"I remember yelling something at Bellatrix that made her mad, not that I remember what it was that I said; and then I saw a light. It was horrible afterwards, like someone was sitting there squeezing my lungs, making me cough. And now here I am," Hermione said shaking her head, wondering what spell it was that Bellatrix had sent after her.

"And Draco here stayed with you the whole time, would barely let any of the rest of see you!" Ginny exclaimed making her way up to the bed next to Hermione's head. Hermione smiled and squeezed Draco's hand.

"Do you think that you could persuade the doctor to let me go earlier? I can't imagine staying in her for another what, thirty minutes?" Hermione moaned. She sat up from her laying down position and pouted.

"She's awfully strict about you, she wouldn't let us all in until about ten minutes ago," Harry said from next to Lavender and Ron.

"Of course, Draco here got to stay the whole time while they were operating on you," Ginny said and Hermione smiled again, knowing how jealous Ginny must have been that Draco got to stay and watch over Hermione while she had to wait outside for all the news.

"Am I hearing jealousy?" Draco said smugly. Hermione took her hand out of his and whacked his arm, then put her hand back in his.

"Be nice to Ginny, not everyone got to stay in here," Hermione said with a smile. There was a knock on the door and a nurse in what looked like her early thirties came in with a clipboard.

"Oh, she's up! Why didn't one of you come and inform me? Well good afternoon, Ms. Granger, I hope you're feeling better?" the nurse said moving Ginny out of her spot near Hermione to check that everything was ok with her.

"I feel much better, thank you Mrs.… Arnolds. Do you think that I could actually get out of here any sooner, I feel perfectly fine and I'm afraid I might get stir crazy if I sit her too long." Hermione said in a sugary sweet voice, Nurse Arnolds smiled down at her and checked her clipboard.

"I think that you might be able to leave early Ms. Granger, but promise me that you won't be doing anymore experimental spells, especially out of school! I'm surprised that the Ministry of Magic hasn't contacted you here at the hospital yet." Mrs. Arnolds said and started to unhook Hermione from all the machines that she was on, none of them were muggle machines and Hermione couldn't think as to what they could be.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Arnolds," Hermione said and then was about to stand up when she noticed that she was in a hospital gown. She looked at Draco sharply, "When I was told that you were her the whole time…" Hermione said trailing off but her meaning was quite clear, there were a few feet shifting in the room and a clearing of the throat, but Draco wasn't fazed.

"They told me to leave while they changed you into something that they could work around. I did and then a nurse came and told me that it was fine for me to come back in as long as I was out from underfoot." Draco said calmly.

"Oh, alright then. Would you all mind waiting outside while I get dressed back into my normal clothes then?" Hermione said and everyone except for Draco left the room, and all he did was hand her clothes to her then leave.

She dressed quickly into her clothes, thankful that they were something nice and clean. It was her favorite pair of shorts, a light and dark green plaid pattern. It looked as if Ginny and Lavender had picked out her clothes because in the pockets were things of make-up like mascara and eyeliner. There was also lip-gloss in the back pocket; it made Hermione smile to herself. She also slipped on the basic white tank top then went to the bathroom that was joined to her room and put on some mascara and lip-gloss, deciding that the eyeliner would be to much after just coming out of the hospital.

She walked out of the bathroom and out of her room and out into the hallway outside of the door. She looked around and on the right side of the door stood Draco waiting for her.

"Hey beautiful," He said and grabbed her hand. "I see that you found Ginny and Lavender's presents. Not that you need them," Draco said smiling at her as they made their way down the hall, presumably to the waiting room where the others would be. Hermione laughed.

"You might not think that I need the make-up but I like to dress up for you," Hermione said then they came to the sitting room where everyone was waiting. Ginny saw Hermione and winked at her, which made Hermione laugh.

"Do we get to hear the joke?" Ron asked looking between Hermione and Ginny. Hermione shook her head and Ginny just had an 'innocent' smile on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about dear brother," Ginny said that 'innocent' smile still upon her face.


	4. Last Day

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry that it took me so long to upload! I've been so busy with summer things and school and just so much! I have just been all over the place with things and I haven't had the time to update like I would like to. This is just a filler chapter for the most part and is totally not one of my favorites. I just needed to be able to get a good transition to Kings Cross(: Please review; I've seen that you guys have read it by all of the different alerts. It makes me want to update faster, and it gives me inspiration! (: So please review! Enjoy!

It was the day before they had to go back to school and Hermione was buzzing around her and the girl's room trying to find all of her things and stuff it in her trunk that lay open on her bed.

"Blimey! I didn't know that I had so much stuff!" Ginny exclaimed as she bumped into Hermione with an armload of shirts.

"You don't that's my shirt." Hermione said laughing and taking the dark red tank top from Ginny's pile of clothes.

"You bought a red shirt? My, my Hermione, going against your house are you?" Ginny teased.

"In fact, I don't think that I've ever really belonged to that house, and plus. This looks great on me!" Both girls erupted into fits of giggles. Lavender burst into the room with her arms full of cosmetics.

"Hey girls, this is only some of our makeup and I expect some help organizing it." Lavender said and dumped the pile on to the first bed near the door, Hermione's bed.

"Well, this is my mascara, and eyeliner." Ginny said picking them up and putting them in their own pile.

"That's my lip gloss!" Hermione said and picked it up smiling, "I was wondering where this went!"

They continued this for an hour before everyone finally had all their makeup together and in their own piles. Soon all three of the girls were packed and ready for the next day. The day they would return to Hogwarts, Hermione and Lavender for their 5th year and Ginny for her 4th year. They were all sitting on their beds talking about what they were going to where tomorrow and what makeup they should pair with it when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Lavender called and Harry came in.

"Mrs. Weasley wants us all down for a last dinner together," Harry said, Ginny immediately got up off of her bed and walked over to Harry. She grabbed his hand and they walked downstairs together.

"Oh, I wish my shining armor would do that for me," Lavender sighed.

"I agree, Draco needs to come up and do that. And Ron really needs to open his eyes and see the beautiful lady in front of him, am I right?" Hermione said smiling and waiting while Lavender walked over towards her. Lavender stopped dead in her tracks.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Lavender stammered.

"It's obvious that he likes you, and that you like him. He's just to oblivious to really do anything about it. And you, you just want your Prince Charming making the first move. But with Ron, you'll have to make it quite obvious that you like him, he's kind of thick." Hermione laughed the last part and through in a wink. Lavender turned a light pink and nodded, acknowledging that she took the advice to heart.

There was another knock at the door and their stood Draco, Fred, George, and Ron all waiting.

"We were told that these two pretty ladies needed an escort downstairs?" Draco said smiling at the two of them.

"Why yes! Thank you kind sir, I will gladly take you up on your offer. But what about my friend here, there are three boys she has to choose from. Only one of them will have the honor." Hermione said smiling and doing a curtsy. Ron took a daring step forward and bowed to Lavender.

"I would gladly escort you downstairs, uh, if you want," Ron said with a light blush coloring his cheeks. Lavender's already light pink cheeks got a little darker as she nodded and grabbed his outstretched arm. Fred and George started laughing and wolf whistling.

"I guess that we shall meet you all downstairs." Fred said and George nodded as they apperated downstairs.

The two girls and their escorts made it downstairs just in time to see Tonks nock over the umbrella holder near the front door.

"Tonks!" Lavender and Hermione yelled together and left their escort's side and ran to hug their brightly hair colored friend.

"Hermione, Lavender, I hope I'm not late for supper." Tonks said as she hugged the two girls back. "Oh hello Ron, Draco,"

"Hey Tonks," Both boys replied.

"We had better get to the kitchen before Molly comes out," Tonks said and started in that direction. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they walked into the kitchen in front of the blushing couple behind them.

After Dinner

Dinner was amazing, it was all cheery and most of the Order was there. The food was great, but with Mrs. Weasley, it was always a great meal. Draco was talking to Hermione in the library.

"I can't wait to go to school tomorrow! I mean, I've had fun here but I love the school just so much!" Hermione gushed with her book on her lap and Draco's arm around her shoulders on the couch.

"Jeez, Herms, you don't usually want to go back to the Slytherin common room this bad." Draco teased.

"It's not that hole that I want to go back to, just the school in general. Plus, just think, I know that I'm doing something good now! No one can think of me as one of those other rotten Slytherins, like Parkinson."

"You've never been a 'rotten' Slytherin. You have been an angel since I first saw you." Draco said kissing the top of her head. Hermione leaned into his touch.

"Thanks Draco, I've got tot go to bed or I'll never make it in time for the train tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said and got up from the couch. She turned around in front of him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Night," she whispered and left the room to her shared room with Lavender and Ginny.

"Night," Draco whispered after she had closed the door.


	5. Meet the 'Rents

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, though I wish I could have Draco Malfoy yummy(;

Hermione was standing there saying goodbye to her parents on the muggle side of 9 ¾. They had traveled here just to say goodbye to her before school. She was ecstatic when she saw them there waiting near the stations 9 and 10.

"Mum! Dad!" She called and ran at them, making Tonks run after her as well.

"Hermione slow down!" Tonks called after her, but Hermione didn't slow a step. She knew she could take care of herself and she hated that she had to have a 'body guard'. Plus, these were her parents!

"Hermione!" Her parents yelled when she reached them, then they grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"Oh we've missed you sweetie, you don't come home as often anymore." Hermione's mum said hugging her daughter tightly.

"I've missed you too mum. Oh, this is Tonks, she's one of my friends from uh, the burrow!" Hermione said improvising the end. Her parents weren't allowed to know where she had been this summer but she had told them that she would be at the burrow so that they wouldn't worry.

"Hello Ms. Tonks," Hermione's parents said politely.

"You can just call me Tonks," Tonks said with a smile and took both of their hands, "It's right good that I finally got to me the people who raised Hermione here."

"Oh, well yes." Hermione's mum said somewhat confused.

"Well Tonks, could you give me a minute to catch up and say bye to my parents?" Hermione asked into the awkward silence that had crept up. But no sooner than she had said that then Draco came up.

"Hey Herms," He said. She turned on him, getting angry at not having a second alone with her parents.

"Please don't call me that annoying nickname." Hermione snapped. Then she saw the hurt in his face and said softer, "I'm sorry, I just wanted a minute with my parents… But I should introduce you shouldn't I?"

"I would hope so." Hermione's dad said.

"Mum, Dad, this is Draco, remember, I've told you about him plenty of times!" Hermione said and grabbed Draco's hand in the mean time.

"Oh, well hello Draco dear, glad to have finally met you. Hermione has told us so much about you!" Hermione's mum said and gave him a swift hug. _When she wants to be, she can be just as warm as Mrs. Weasley,_ Hermione thought.

"Hello Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger." Draco said politely and let go of Hermione's hand to shake Mr. Granger's hand.

"Oh look at the time! You lot ought to be off by now! It's almost 11:00 o' clock!" Tonks said. There was a flurry of goodbyes to her parents and a few hugs and kisses then Draco, Hermione and Tonks were off and onto platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express stood bright and shiny before them.

"Watcher Harry!" Tonks said as Harry came up to them out of breath, "Where's Mad Eye?"

"He-thinks-I'm-on-the-train. Where-have-you-two-been?" Harry said panting then looked around to make sure that Mad Eye didn't see him.

"Doesn't matter, do you have a compartment? We need to get on." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Bye Tonks," The three of them said and then ran off towards the train.

"Love, in case you don't remember, Prefects have to go on duty and meet with Professor McGonagall when we get on the train." Draco said to Hermione to which she took on a pain expression.

"Ugh! I forgot, I'm sorry Harry but we'll meet up with you later, we have really got to go!" Hermione said and grabbed Draco with her free hand that was not holding her trunk and dragged him towards the Prefects compartment where they would keep their things and talk to their Professor.


	6. First Day Back

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. does.

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm having a serious case of writers block and any ideas would be helpful! I'd like it if you guys would tell me what you would like more of, any other character couples I should mention maybe, more of something else? Just press review when you're done reading and tell me! :3**

The next day

"I can't believe that woman! Oh, how I hate her! First day back to school and she has already managed to give Harry detention and make him look the fool in front of the whole class! Not that she likes me much better, 'Mudblood' Granger, ruining the Slytherin's reputation. Ha," Hermione ranted to Draco in the Slytherin Common, her and Draco were sitting on the couch in front of the fire together talking about the new Professor for D.A.D.A and Hermione was livid.

"Don't call yourself a Mudblood, we both know it's not true and it is a truly derogatory term to use anyways. Plus, I don't like her much either." Draco said, effectively cutting Hermione off from saying any more things that would be self-derogatory.

"Who would like that horrid toad of a woman?" Hermione said with a frown set on her face.

"It seems like she captured most of the Slytherin's hearts today," Draco said with his own frown.

"Well we all know that they don't have a right brain in their head, so we can just leave them out of this, plus, we have Prefect duties." Hermione said standing up abruptly then turning to face Draco.

"Well let us get on with it then," Draco said with a sigh, he wasn't much of one to 'get his hands dirty' as some people would like to say. He stood up and took Hermione's hand in his and they walked out of the common room, but once they were out of the common room Hermione let go of his hand. They themselves could get in to trouble for holding hands and showing PDA while they were on patrol.

"Doesn't seem that there are to many people out tonight, I wonder why?" Hermione said as they went through the corridors near Professor Snape's room.

"Well this is Professor Snape's hallway and who would want to have the chance that the Potions Master is going to find you snogging some bloke. I mean, Snape finding me in that position with you this summer was pretty embarrassing, and I bet they have had that played out in their heads a few times this summer." Draco said laughing. Hermione blushed at the memory. One of the few times that Draco and Hermione could safely go to Draco's house, Snape had walked into the library where the two had been involved in a very deeply engrossed snog.

Snape hadn't made it any easier on them either with a "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, _what_ are you doing?"

And Draco being the smart alike he is said, "Having a snog, not that you would know what that's like. But I will inform you that it is very pleasant and we would like to get back to it if you don't mind," and even took his hands and made shooing movements with his hands.

Snape had come up to Mr. Malfoy and grabbed him by the ear to take him straight to his parents to tell them about what Hermione and him were doing and the disrespect that Draco had shown him. That had been a horrifying memory for Hermione she had blushed bright red the whole time, though Lucius and Narcissa both already knew not to go into the library while Hermione was over because of what they would walk in on a pair of snogging teenagers.

"Draco that is not even funny! Please do NOT bring that memory up again. Jeez I was so scared." Hermione said to Draco coming out of her reminisces from the past. Draco started laughing and Hermione even aloud herself a small giggle. "Well it looks as if our patrol is done, ready to go back to the common room?" Hermione said smiling and grabbing Draco's hand.

"With you my lady, I'd follow you to the moon." Draco said sweetly and it made Hermione laugh.

"Oh Draco, I never knew you were a poet!"

"For you, anything." Draco said with a smile and placed a gentle kiss on their intertwined hands as they walked to the portrait hole. Hermione just smiled.


	7. Changes

Hermione sat down next to Draco in D.A.D.A the next day; it was the first day that Umbridge would be teaching. Hermione and Draco, being in the same house had every class together, except Hermione had taken an extra class so naturally they sat next to each other in every class.

"Wands away children," Umbridge said when the bell rang signaling the start of class. Everyone looked at her incredulously. "Don't make me say it again," she said when no one complied with her order. The class put their wands slowly into their book bags with their books. "Good, now take out Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard." The class took out the book. "Now read chapter one," Hermione raised her hand.

"Professor?" Hermione called trying to get Umbridge's attention.

"People in class will not speak unless acknowledged to do so Ms. Granger." Umbridge said tightly turning to look at Hermione. Hermione stiffened.

"Yes Professor. But I've already read chapter one." Hermione said looking at Umbridge expectantly. "Actually, I've read the whole book."

"Well someone's being a little know-it-all aren't they? Read it again." Umbridge said.

"What's the point in reading magical theory anyway? If we're going to be face to face with Voldemort then theory won't help us much there." Harry said coming to Hermione's aide.

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out." Umbridge said without turning from looking at Hermione. "And what are children going to do. I tell you class, you might have heard a certain dark wizard has arisen. this is a LIE. –"

"It is NOT a lie, I saw him with my own eyes-"

"Detention! Tonight in my office Mr. Potter, Class dismissed." Umbridge said turning from Harry and looking out at the rest of the class. Draco shook his head as Hermione took her wand from her bag and shoved it angrily into the pocket of her robes; Harry wasn't in a much better mood doing much the same thing. Hermione threw her book bag over her shoulder and started for the door without looking back at Draco. Suddenly she stopped and spun around once she stopped at the door that led to the hallways.

"Are you coming Draco?" She said as he made his way leisurely towards the door.

"Obviously," He drawled. Hermione rolled her eyes knowing he was trying to act like the prat he used to be, it had recently become a joke to cheer the other up.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, look who thinks he's all high and mighty, looks like he has a rod in his back, look, right there." Hermione said giggling slightly and pointing towards a mirror that showed Draco looking as arrogant as he could. They both burst into a fit of giggles. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they walked towards their next class, Potions. Life was going to be just fine.

3 weeks later

Hermione just couldn't take it anymore, Umbridge had torn down Hermione's stress levels to a very thin string and that day in Defense Against the Dark Arts, that string snapped.

"I'm making our own Defense class." Hermione hissed as she walked angrily down the halls towards the Great Hall where she could get outside, even if it was freezing.

"What?" Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender all said together as they followed. They had planned on making a trip to Hogsmead and going to the 3 Broomsticks. Everyone stopped as Hermione turned around with a fire in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"And Harry, I want you to lead us," Hermione said, a plan forming in her head. _This will be perfect! And we'll be able to defend ourselves against Voldemort,_ Hermione thought.

"Wait, why me? No one will listen to me, most everyone hates me now that I've told them that Voldemort's back." Harry said putting his hands up in front of his chest showing that he didn't want to be the one to lead everyone, but Hermione wasn't listening.

"Because you're the best at D.A.D.A in our year other than Draco and Draco can't join if he's going to be keeping up appearances. Me and Draco can have a 'falling out' of sorts, at least to the public eye," Hermione said putting quotation marks around the words falling out. She'd already made up her mind and there was no chance in anyone changing it now.

"Hermione, have you gone mental?" Ron asked looking at Hermione as if she really had gone completely mad.

"No Ronald, but we've got to help these other students who absolutely **need** the protection that Harry's defense will give them. War **will** come and eventually people will realize that Harry hasn't been blubbering nonsense this whole time and people will realize that…Voldemort's really here. Not gone like they would like to believe but here and waiting. We've got to rally everyone. We'll make it a petition though so that they have the choice to join," Hermione said the fire in her eyes dancing as she told them her little speech, she was absolutely livid that Umbridge had done nothing to help any of the students here. They would get nowhere with magical theory. "So will you help me Harry? All of you?" Draco sighed and pulled Hermione close to him in a hug.

"No public displays of affection? Everyone think that we now what, hate each other? That we broke up? This is going to be hard 'Mione." Draco said whispering into her ear.

"I know but it's something that needs to be done Draco, I don't like it much either, but we'll still have our private moments together, and I know our love will last. Right?" Hermione said pulling back enough so that she could look Draco in the eyes and see what his answer would be. He sighed again and nodded.

"I'll go along with it. It's the right thing to do, while it might not be easy."

"I'll do anything to get that-" Lavender started but Ron quickly put a hand over her mouth, "Off my back about how I won't pass my O.W.L's. If it's anyone's fault it would be hers." Lavender continued after Ron removed his hand.

"I'm in," Ginny said simply and Ron nodded his agreement. Everyone looked to Harry who had kept silent while the debate had gone on between the others. He looked at Hermione with tight eyes and he sighed.

"I'll do it," Harry said quietly. Hermione beamed at him and removed her arms from Draco so that she could hug Harry.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I swear this will be great!" Hermione said then let go of Harry. She was still so happy she spun in a quick circle, her glee not hidden what-so-ever in her twinkling eyes.

**A/N: Ok, I know that I've been FOREVER in updating, but I'm experiencing a MAJOR writer's block but I think that I've come over it and hopefully I didn't rush the story too bad. So please tell me what you think, my faithful readers and I hope you liked it. :3**


End file.
